Do You Love Me?
by Illyera
Summary: Three words Trent longed to hear. Will Kira be the one to give him what he so desires or has the past ruined any chance of happiness?
1. Part One: Heartbreak

I know that it has been some time since I have posted anything. Been busy you could say. But that doesn't mean that I haven't been writing. I just haven't been updating my account. Now I come to you with a new short fic on my favorite couple, Trent and Kira. Hope you like.

**Note:** This is just a random thought that I had wanted to do for a long time. There really isn't a set time frame on where this fits in, just that it's after Truth and Consequences. It's kinda rushed, probably not one of my greatest pieces but I still like it.

**Short Summary:** Three words Trent longed to hear. Will Kira be the one to give him what he so desires or has the past ruined any chance of happiness?

**Part One: Heartbreak**

This was suppose to be easy. He was suppose to get an answer in return. He poured his heart to her. He told her things that he never thought he would be able too. But whenever he was around her, he found it easy to speak his heart. His true feelings he had for the yellow ranger.

She was his light in his darken world. She filled the void he had inside. He knew that things weren't always going to be right between them. Not since that day. He damaged her. He broke her and in the process, not being able to control himself, he broke himself too.

He would never forget the look on her face when his secret was revealed to her that day in the park. He had wanted to keep his secrets. At the time he thought it was for the best that she did not know. He did not want any of them to know. And the white ranger even made sure of that when Dr. Oliver found out and was ready to spill the truth.

Would she ever be able to face him again knowing that he was the one behind the white mask? The one that hurt her the most? She was so willing to help him but the moment she learned of his troubles, she pulled away from him. It crushed him, broke his heart. But could he have blamed her for walking away?

No.

Trent stood there, looking at her, pleading to her. Sadness watched over him in a tidal wave. The force almost knocked the wind out of him. It became harder to breathe. The waiting was almost impossible for him to withstand. He wanted to know…needed to know. Did she feel the same? Or was this all for nothing? Was there hope? Was there even the slightest chance that she could love him just as much as he loved her? She held the answers and the silence that filled the air was killing him. Piece by piece, little by little, he felt the possible become the impossible.

"Do you?" He asked her once more. "Do you feel the same, Kira?"

She stood in front of him, expressionless, emotionless. Her eyes read nothing. Staring back at him, her words were caught in her throat. How was she able to answer him when she wasn't even sure herself? She knew that she felt something…something strong. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Her heart raced a million times a second whenever he was around her. He took her breath away and made her feel important. Supported her and was always there for her when she was having a hard time with her music.

But could she ever forgive and forget the past? It wasn't his fault for the most part. He had no control over his inner demons. The power of the white dino gem was too much for him and he lost himself. But the fact remained was that he kept secrets from her. He lied to her. And she had to find out the hard way. It was the worse pain to ever go through. He hurt her like no other.

She sighed, painfully, swallowing the rising lump in her throat.

He almost killed her. Just thinking about it, what happened that day, almost five months ago, made it hurt all over again.

Kira turned away, looking down at the ground. She closed her eyes, fighting back the urge to let the tears she felt in the corner of her eyes, fall. But she had no strength left in her to be strong. It was a losing battle that she had just lost. One by one they began to slide down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words could form and it left her with nothing to say.

At that moment, Trent regretted ever saying a word to her. He loved her, more than she could ever possibly know, but she did not return the feelings. He frowned. His world shattered. He mentally kicked himself for ever thinking that she could love him. Why should she? He was a monster.

It didn't take her long to find something, anything to get herself out of the situation. Just standing there, next to him, his closeness was almost tempting. She wanted to reach out, hold him, kiss him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. They were going to get through this but it was the constant nagging and empty feeling that kept her at arms length.

It broke her all over again and she had to get out of there. It was the only way. That was when she came up with…no, she could not bring herself to tell such a lie. But she had too, it just wasn't a choice that she was willing to fight with.

She swallowed hard.

Love just wasn't enough for her. The damage was already done and there was no going back. She just couldn't bring herself to realize that it just wasn't meant to be.

She wiped the tears from her face and took in a deep breath. She had to face him. She had to tell him the lie.

Kira tilted her head up, their eyes locking onto each other once more. Her lower lip began to quiver but she fought it. She fought it hard. Every ounce of her being to tell him. "I…." She paused for a moment, licking her lips before she continued. "I'm so sorry Trent, but I can't. I can't tell you that I love you when I'm not….when I don't."

That was the last thing he heard or even saw of her again when she turned and walked away. The cries, sobs she let out still echoed, burning in his ears. He watched her until she was no longer insight, out of his reach and completely out of his life. Stunned, confused, lost. This could not be happening. She was gone…gone for good. It wasn't suppose to be this way. She wasn't suppose to leave. No. He hit hard and rock bottom.

He clenched his chest. An unbelievable pain shot through his body and stabbed him in his heart. He gasped for air. The air sucked from his lungs, dropping to his knees.

"Kira…"


	2. Part Two: Breakdown

**Part Two: Breakdown **

She avoided him the best that she could. During school, she hurried off to her classes, a relief that he didn't try to stop her and talk to her. She knew that she had some explaining to do, answer the questions that she was even asking herself. She ignored the glances from Conner and Ethan or the attempts from Dr. Oliver. She didn't need to explain to them, after all it didn't concern them.

It bothered her friends that she wasn't talking or she wouldn't tell them what was wrong with her. She knew it and she saw it. Concerned, slightly curious, that they were. They knew something wasn't right. But Kira did the one thing that she could think of to stop them from hounding her, demanding to know what was bothering their yellow ranger and why Trent was so much more distant from them. She shrugged it off and for the most part, acted as if nothing was wrong. She knew that they would give up…eventually.

But as if tormenting her wasn't enough with just his presences, Kira found it even more difficult to avoid him when duty called. It was almost next to impossible. She had to work side by side with him to save the city of Reefside. It wasn't an option.

It just wasn't right. How was she able to concentrate, protect, defend those that needed her when he was oh so close to her? She had messed up on a number of occasions and once it cost her and she ended up getting hurt by the time that the fight with that damn monster was over.

He had clouded her judgment, made her begin to second guess…doubt that what she did two weeks ago was the worst mistake she could have ever done. She was miserable, feeling so cold and empty inside. Tired, exhausted to no end because all she could ever think about was him. The sadness, the pain in his eyes, the look he gave her when she told him that she didn't love him. Regret washed over and an uneasy feeling of shame settled in the pit of her stomach.

Sometimes, just thinking about that night made her sick to her stomach. She had used that excused time after time on her parents to get them not to send her to school. Being sick was easy to escape than to have to look at him. But that act only worked for so long before her mother told her she was going to the doctor.

Just like that, it was over. Back to school she went.

She tried her best to get over it, move on and forget about what happened. She kept on telling herself that it was for the best. It just wasn't meant to be and in split moments, Kira actually began to believe them.

Who was she kidding? She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She was ready to lose her mind. She wanted to crumble beneath the pressure of crawling on her knees and begging him for his forgiveness. The roles were reversed and now it was her turn. How ironic…

She stood at her locker, her books were still in their rightful place just behind the door. She just didn't have it in her to gather them and hurry off with the other students to 7th period. It was too late. The bell had rung.

She turned, leaving the grounds of the school. She could live with the consequences of detention.

Kira made her way out of the parking lot and down the sidewalk. She walked, where she was going she didn't know until she got there, spending the next couple of hours to herself. She tried as she might to clear her mind, release the pent up frustrations and issues that she was going through. Maybe she could get back to the way she was before this whole mess took place and she could be the fun, loving, happy Kira.

Wishful thinking.

She finally came to her resting spot. It was quiet with not a single soul insight. Perfect. Just the way she had liked and wanted it too. She stood inches from the shoreline, over looking the clear blue water of the lake. It was a familiar spot for sure. The only place she could go for a piece of mind.

Lost in thoughts, staring out at the water, losing herself, his face flashed through her mind over and over. She flinched as she looked at his face. Those eyes, burning a whole in her soul, her heart. She felt the heartache all over again. She shook her head, tried as she could to rid herself of him. Why was he always popping up out of nowhere when he was the last thing she wanted to think about? She knew what came with it.

She didn't want it anymore. She wished for it to be over. She couldn't take it anymore. It was done, over with. Move on. Get over it. Be a woman and deal with it.

But she loved him. She **loved** him. How could she ever think that she could hide from such a thing? Love was powerful. It makes you weak and there was no way of fighting it. You're helpless and all you ever want is to just be with the one you loved. Forget about the past. Look forward to the future.

Future.

The future she destroyed because she didn't want to face it. She let all the troubles and pain from the past get in the way of happiness. Her happiness. There was no turning back. She had let a good man go because she was selfish.

She mentally kicked herself. How could she be so stupid? Her lower lip began to tremble and her eyes watered. The lump in her throat became harder to swallow and her body shook. What have she done?

The sob snuck up out of nowhere, surprising Kira, herself. She doubled over, clutching her stomach, lowering herself to the ground. She braced herself as another sob came out, tears falling faster than she could keep up with, wiping them off. She covered her face with her hands, muffling the cries, spilling out everything that she had left in her.

***~*~***

She was unaware that she was being watched, that he had followed her from school. He quickly got himself out of class, some excuse that he couldn't remember when he saw her walking through the parking lot. It gave him his chance.

He stood there, watching her from afar. Every movement, he stepped over the moment she went to her knees and her cries echoed in his ears, burning a whole of helplessness in him. It took all his will power, every once of his control not to run to her and pull her into his arms. She needed her time to herself. But seeing her cry and there was nothing that he could do to take that away only made the whole messed up situation even worse.

It had been hell that's for sure. No doubt about it. Being around her, fighting along side her, passing her through the walls of school and not going to her when usually they met for a moment by either of their lockers, stealing a quick kiss before the teachers saw them or a simple touch that was enough until they were able to be together.

Nothing.

And it had left an empty hole inside him. One he did not like. Very few words were said between them. Maybe, just maybe if he was lucky he got a hi but other than that, what was he suppose to say?

She had declined him, shoved him away. She did not return the same. He wasn't sure what hurt the most. That she didn't feel the same or the words. It was a toss up of miserable either way he had looked at it.

It hurt like nothing before, being punched in the stomach and having the air escape your lungs. He still kicked himself for telling her, but he could no longer keep them to himself, his love was no longer going to be a secret. She needed to know.

But maybe he came on too strong? Maybe she wasn't ready for that big of a step in their relationship when they have been through a lot in the last six months? Maybe, just maybe she wasn't ready for love.

Excuse. More and more each day he would come up with some as to what went wrong. Why did she turn him down and away when it was obvious to him and to herself that she felt something for him? What went wrong and why can't he fix it?

He missed her. He missed her so much and it was tearing him apart the longer that they were apart. But could there really be anything that he could do about it? Was it too late?

At that very moment, Trent really didn't have the answers too but he wasn't going to just stand around and do nothing. He have had enough hearing her cries and doing nothing about it. He wanted his Kira back.

He snuck up behind her dropping to one knee, carefully reaching his hand out and laid it upon her shoulder. Instantly, her body stopped shaking and he could hear her gasp. Surprised that someone was there or maybe she knew that it was him.

Kira looked up through her blurry vision and their eyes locked onto each other. It took her a moment to realize who it was but the moment she saw his face, her heart jumped up into her throat and she almost fell backwards onto her butt if it wasn't for his arm grasping a hold of hers.

"Trent?" Maybe her eyes were deceiving her, playing a nasty trick on her because they knew just how bad she had wanted it to be him.

It was.

A small part of her leaped while the other part of her made her look away. She eased her arm out of his and leaned back from him just out of reach.

Trent frowned, moving closer to her. He placed his finger under her chin and turned her head to where she looked at him. "Kira, please…" He pleaded, grazing her cheek with his thumb, catching the tear that fell from her eye. His touch was gentle and soft, sending a chill down her spine. "Please, don't turn from me."


	3. Part Three: The Hardest Thing

This will conclude my short little fic on Trent and Kira. It's amazing how a story can go from depressing to a fluff ball. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Part Three: The Hardest Thing**

They sat there, staring at each other and to Kira, it felt like an eternity before any of them made a sound. Should she run? No. She couldn't, not now. It was too late. She knew that this day was going to come sooner than later. Later would've been better because he wouldn't have to see her weak.

She couldn't avoid Trent for the rest of her life or until she was able to leave Reefside. It would have been too hard. The time that they have had spent apart, in those two weeks, sent her on an emotional rollercoaster of disaster. She would hate to have to see how she would be spending the rest of time without him.

She couldn't. She wouldn't.

She looked away from him again, staring back in his dark eyes sent those butterflies all over again in her stomach. He made her blush and he didn't have to say anything. Just the way he looked at her was all that it took. His touches were gentle and soft. She couldn't even bring herself to pull away from him. She sighed.

She wanted to cry. But instead, she held it with every once of her being. She sucked it in and swallowed it. He wasn't suppose to see her this way, not on her knees and broken. She had too…..She shook her head. This was going to be tougher than she thought.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked him, breaking the silence that filled the air around them. "I thought you were in school."

Trent nodded, dropping his hand to his side and stood to his feet. He held out his hand for her to take and when she hesitated for a moment, he grunted. "I don't bite."

Kira chuckled quietly to herself, biting back the comment she so intended to say but couldn't. "Not the answer I was looking her." She said, placing her hand in his and he carefully eased her to her feet.

Their bodies brushed against one another, inches apart from their lips meeting, something that they both were dying to do. Kira licked her lips and Trent shifted uncomfortably. She was so tempting that he had just about lost it. Whatever that had happened between them and what they had gone through flew out the window and all he wanted was to have her back. Forget the heartache, the pain, sleepless nights…that didn't matter to him anymore. He wanted her.

He stepped closer to her, his arm slid around her slender frame and pulled her even more filling the small gap that separated them. He brushed a strand of her hair from her face. He smiled. She gasped.

But when he was going to go in for the kill, to taste those sweet lips of hers again, she turned away from him, taking a few steps back.

He dropped his head, closing his eyes. He ran a hand over his face and shook his head. That was to be expected. "Sorry." He mumbled. So close but yet so far away. Out of his grasp and back to the beginning. It sucked being a teenager with raging hormones.

She kept her back to him, staring down at the ground. "It's fine." She replied, but it wasn't. She had wanted it just as bad as he did. She could feel it. It was so tempting and she haven't been that close to him in a while, she could almost taste it.

She sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. The tension was there and it in some ways felt awkward. They were suppose to be apart. This was a fight and the wounds were deep enough that just a kiss wasn't enough to fix it. Or was it? She didn't know. Her judgment was becoming cloudy and it frustrated her. _'Back on track, don't think about what could happen.'_ She told herself.

"You never did answer my question." She told him, turning around to face him but she kept her eyes away from his.

Trent sighed. "I saw you leave, so I followed you."

"But why though?" She wanted to know…needed to know. She thought for sure that he would have been the last person to follow her when she had hurt him like she did. She was proven wrong.

"It's not like you to skip school." He paused momentarily, looking at her, trying to get her to look at him. But failed. "I had to make sure that you were okay, but from the looks of it earlier, you weren't."

Kira laughed awkwardly, shrugging off her breakdown. "Oh that? That was nothing. I'm fine now."

Trent raised his eyebrow at her. "That didn't look to be nothing, Kira. You don't just cry for nothing. There's always something and you don't just have a breakdown either." He took a step towards her.

"It's nothing, really. I just lost control of myself, that's all. I'm fine." She watched him take that step closer to her and her heart began to race. Her legs felt like cement and she couldn't move. She screamed at herself to turn and run away. She can't get close to him again. She could lose the battle and she couldn't allow it. But then why did he have such an effect on her? Why was he doing this to her when he knew that she couldn't fight it? He was making it so hard for her and it wasn't fair.

"I don't believe that." He told her, shaking his head. He took another step.

"Trent, stop." She held her hand out. Her fingertips touched his chest, trying to keep the distance between them. "Just stop." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, stop."

"Kira…"

"No, Trent." She interrupted him. "I can't do this. It's not right." Her voice cracked and the pent up emotions that she managed to keep down when he was around started to make its way back up. "You shouldn't be here. You weren't suppose to follow me."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too hard. It's too hard to stay away from you." She looked up at him, her eyes glossy over and the tears began to fall again. "I've tried so hard to avoid you, to forget you and I thought…maybe if I did, it would just go away."

Confusion was an understatement for the white ranger. What was she talking about? What wouldn't go away? He looked over at her, their eyes meeting. He grew nervous again, just like when he told her that he loved her. He couldn't, but he had to tell her. "I can't help it, Kira. I want you so bad that it's tearing me up inside. I really wish I could because it would make things so much easier. But I can't."

She whipped her tears away while a fresh set rolled down her cheeks. She fought back the sob with the back of her hand and she tried to swallow the lump that was stuck in her throat. She whispered through her tears, afraid that if she spoke any louder, her voice would escape her and she would crack.

But it was too late.

"I'm so sorry, Trent. I didn't mean for this to happen. It wasn't suppose to end up like this. I never meant to hurt you." She cried, as the tears came faster and harder. "It's all wrong. Everything is wrong." Her body shook uncontrollably. "It feels awful like someone is kicking me in my stomach and I can't breathe. My heart feels like it's being used as a punching bag and I can't make it go away. It won't ..." Her words were caught, fading from her as she covered her face with both of her hands and cried.

He stood there like a deer staring back at the headlights of the oncoming car. Shock, confused and surprised all rolled up into one. He was waiting for it to hit and hit hard. He was lost for words. He couldn't think of anything to say and maybe it was a bad thing for him but what was he suppose to say? He could easily forgive her, forget that this whole mess ever happened if she would allow him back into her life. They could make things work. He wouldn't pressure her, put her on the spot light of what her true feelings were for him. He could wait. He would wait for all eternity if only it met that he could have her back. He would do anything. She was his everything, his light, his true love.

"Kira…" He spoke quietly, softly almost auditable, almost as if his voice was put on mute. He took the distance that separated them. He placed his hands on hers, grasping them and lowered hers from her face. He made her look up at him, her embarrassment got the best of her. He whipped her tears from her eyes and off her cheeks and held her face in his hands. "I would give anything to have you again. I know you never meant to hurt me. And I never meant to hurt you. You know I would never hurt you, that dark part of myself is gone Kira and never coming back and if I could, I would erase everything that I did wrong to you."

He lowered his head to hers, resting against her forehead. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, taking in her sweet scent. "But my feelings are true to you. You're my favorite yellow ranger after all. I love you, Kira. I can't help what I feel."

"I know." She said moving her hands to his shoulders. "I know what it is that you feel because I feel it too. I denied myself. I was afraid to look past what you did to me to see the real thing. I lied to cover up that I do love you too. And I hope that you could forgive me too."

His eyes shot open and he pulled back slightly. He looked at her, searching for the realness of her answer in her eyes because he couldn't take another slap in the face.

He smiled.

Caressing her face softly, Trent lowered his head to meet her lips. "All forgiven." He whispered, brushing his lips against hers. In an instant, they found themselves lost in each other, kissing, forgetting about the past.

The End.


End file.
